El principio del fin
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: ¿Porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerme infeliz? Primero me quito el amor de mi vida, despues a mi padre y ahora me ha convertido en un espectaculo solo para hombrs.En la unica mujer lobo de la historia. Pasen y lean por fa
1. Chapter 1

EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

Otro día lluvioso en la Push. O eso decía mi madre, la verdad ni lo noto junto a Sam podría vivir en Alaska y nunca me daría cuenta del glasear clima que nos rodeara, no me importaría que se desatara una guerra mundial; con el me siento protegida, amada, mimada, especial. Lo amo con toda el alma.

Hoy es un día sobre todo especial pues es mi cumpleaños, vendrán mis amigas del cole: Jesica, Elizabeth, Kim, Deborah, Brenda, Alison y demás compañeros. Además vendrá mi prima Emilly desde la reserva de los makah solo por mi cumpleaños, estoy muy feliz la extraño mucho de pequeñas éramos inseparables pero ahora que hemos crecido no nos hemos visto mucho.

-Leah, ya sal tus amigas te están esperando- decía mi mama detrás de la puerta de mi habitación

- Ya voy Sue- dije mientras terminaba de peinarme

- Te eh dicho mil veces que no me digas Sue, que soy tu madre y merezco respeto- lo había olvidado mama es muy estricta y esta loca con eso del respeto a los padres se les debe o algo así

-Leah, si no sales Sam no te dará tu beso- argh ese niño siempre me está molestando ¿pero por qué hoy el día más importante de mi vida mis 19 años?

- Seth, deja de molestarme, que tu no tenas novia no es mi culpa- dije con malicia. Yo se muy bien que mi madre no lo deja tener novia porque aun tiene 15 años y es muy inmaduro, pero Seth si tiene novia a pesar de las ordenes de mi madre

- ! YO SI TENGO UNA NOVIA!- exploto y de inmediato abrí la puerta para observar lo siguiente

- ¿Que acabas de decir, niño?- pregunto mi madre furiosa. Yo le hice una mueca a Seth para que viera que yo siempre gano

-Nada mama,... -intento explicarse, pero mi mama se lo llevo de la oreja como un niño pequeño y el solo se quejaba

Con una sonrisa me dirigí al patio trasero. Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, pero para mí no estaban ahí, para mí solo existía el joven de pelo negro (casi a rape) y ojos negros que se aproximaba a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

- Leah, feliz cumpleaños mi vida- me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

- Gracias - le dije y le sonreí abiertamente

La fiesta continuo y no veía ni rastro de Emilly.

Todos los presentes me felicitaron y me dieron mis obsequios, unos más grandes que otros, mis amigas y yo anotábamos de quien era cada regalo para abrirlos después.

Cuando Paul me dio mi regalo acompañado de un beso y un abraso Sam se enojó notablemente le molestaba que según él los hombres me miraran como estúpidos, que yo solo era suya y muchas cosas más. En lo personal me gustaba que me celara tanto pero todo tiene un límite.

En una ocasión Paul me acompaño a casa después del cole y Sam venia llegando, el pobre de Paul no pudo caminar 2 días, desde entonces casi nunca veo a ningún chico más que a Sam.

Entonces de la nada ella apareció caminando hacia nosotros de la mano de Jacob (su novio, aunque él es más chico que nosotras por 3 años).

- !Emilly, Jacob!- grite mientras corría a abrazarlos - hace mucho no te veo Emi

- Feliz cumpleaños Leah, te e extrañado mucho hermanita- nos soltamos para vernos mejor - ya conoces Jake, pero yo no conozco a tu Sam

Al oir ese nombre Jacob puso cara de pocos amigos y se tensó, ellos no se llevaban bien Sam tenía una extraña mirada hacia Jake y todos nos dábamos cuenta, hice caso omiso a esa reacción.

- Sam, mi prima quiere conocerte ¿podrías acercarte por favor?- lo llame

-Ok - respondió mientras se acercaba

- Sam, ella es mi hermanita Emilly... Emilly, él es Sam

Cuando me volteé hacia Sam vi que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi prima y vi como ella se sonrojaba, en ese momento de la nada y sin razón ellos se fueron acercando, se miraban como un par de ciegos al sol por primera vez con devoción y amor. Esto me causo mucho enojo ¿cómo después de tantos años mi propia PRIMA venia y me quitaba a MI novio?.

Se fueron acercando vacilantes y se besaron ahí mismo en las caras de sorpresa enfado y dolor mías y de Jacob.

Corrí, corrí al bosque llorando ¿cómo podían haberme hecho esto? Mi única prima y el amor de mi vida como pudieron hacerme esto.

Seguí corriendo hasta Forks y me percate de una pareja de enamorados en el aparcamiento de su escuela, se sentía un aura de amor y adoración a su alrededor, ¿porque Sam nunca me miraba como el chico de cabellos dorados observaba a su acompañante? ¿De verdad algún día Sam me amo? ¿Porque yo no podía ser feliz?


	2. ¿Por que mi propia prima?

MI PROPIA PRIMA

Enojada, triste, confundida recorrí las calles del pequeño pueblo, buscando tranquilizarme, pero cada vez que me topaba con alguna pareja me dolía mas el solo recordar lo que me habían hecho esta tarde.

Decidí regresar a la hora del crepúsculo, tenía frio y estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad, el solo pensar lo que diría mi madre al verme llegar tan tarde a mi casa pasado el toque de queda que nos impuso desde hace como 4 años.

Pero no me importa, después de lo que ha pasado hoy mi vida solo es un mar de sufrimiento, lo único que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra era Sam y ahora que resulta que solo soy una estúpida que se dejó engañar por el primer chico que le promete la luna y las estrellas.

Lo que de verdad me duele es que Emilly me hiciera eso, ella sabía que yo amaba a Sam con el alma y aun así no le importó para cumplir su maldita calentura. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que Jacob no hubiera hecho nada, desde hace ya mucho le trae ganas a Sam y ahora que tenía un buen pretexto no creo que lo ignorara, bueno que tampoco me quede mucho, puede que lo golpeara después de que yo me fuera.

Y ahora que are, solo estoy segura de lo que no are y es volver a ver a Sam o a Emilly si los vuelvo a ver los golpeare o me soltare a llorar, y no puedo permitir que sepan que daño me han hecho en realidad, solo seguiré con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

El viaje de vuelta tardo más que el de ida, tal vez porque el primero lo realice sin prestar atención a mis pasos solo guiada por mi ira, dolor, impotencia, odio, repulsión y el horrible dolor del corazón.

Al llegar a mi casa no había nadie más que una silueta de una mujer sentada mirando al horizonte y al parecer sollozando. Me acerque con curiosidad de ver que le pasaba. De inmediato me arrepentí y quise dar media vuelta de regreso a mi casa pero ella me agarro la mano no me soltó.

- Leah, tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?

- De lo que paso en la tarde - es una sínica ¿cómo puede hablar conmigo así como si no hubiera hecho nada?

- No me interesa, ya lo hiciste ya no tiene remedio-

- ¿Como que ya lo HIZE?, ¿acaso me quieres culpar por lo que paso?

- Ah resulta que tú eres solo víctima de las situación

- Entiende que en ese momento no pensé las consecuencias de mis actos, no lo hice consiente, por favor discúlpame

- Ya cállate - la abofetee- lárgate no te quiero volver a ver

Ella solo me veía como en shock eso me molesto más y saque toda la ira que tenía guardada.

- Te odio, eres una estúpida niña malcriada que todo quiere, en ni vida te quiero volver a ver... Pero sabes que eh cambiado de opinión si te quiero volver a ver llorando y sufriendo por que lo robado no dura.


	3. ¿No he sufrido lo suficiente?

Me fui de ahí, no quería volverla a ver en mi vida. Pero ahora en este momento me eh determinado a superarlo. Por lo menos este dolor me demostró que Sam nunca me quiso y solo buscaba la oportunidad para burlarse de mí, yo que me le entregue en cuerpo y alma, es mejor así y se lo debo a Emilly pero nunca le diré del favor que me hizo.

Me metí a mi cama lista para superar lo que hoy ocurrió y de olvidarme de quienes son Sam Uley y Emilly Young y no llorare más lágrimas al vacío.  
>Así que apreté los ojos muy fuerte deseando que el sueño me embargara y me hundiera en sus profundidades.<p>

Al despertar en la mañana casi había olvidado lo ocurrido, así que animadamente me dirigí a arreglarme para ir a clases. Con las esperanzas renovadas y las alas curadas a emprender un nuevo vuelo sin mirar atrás, una de las frases que solía decirme mi madre, me dirigí a la escuela quileute.

En el camino encontré a Jacob, quien se acercó a saludarme e ir juntos al cole.

- ¿Y... como pasaste la noche Lee-lee?- 

Me voltee no quería que me viera llorar, ese estúpido sobrenombre con el que Sam... No dije que no pensaría mas en ellos.

- Bien Jake ¿y tú?- y ahí se me quebró la voz

- ¿De verdad estas bien, o, no me lo quieres decir?

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?, después de lo que... esos dos nos habían hecho, yo también quiero poder hacer eso ¿dónde encontrar el valor para dejar lo atrás?

- No, Jacob, no estoy nada bien

- Mmm ¿es por lo de Sam y...

- Cállate. por favor no quiero oírlo

- Ah si es por eso, lo siento, no quieres hablar

No sé de dónde salió pero una ola de alegría y consuelo me llego y arraso con el dolor que atormentaba mi alma, tal vez se deba a que hay alguien que sabe lo que paso.

- ¿Y a ti no te molesto ver a tu novia con... ese?

- ¿Cómo? - dijo al momento que estallaba en risas por algún motivo se me pego su euforia - Emilly no es nada mío, solo la acompañe por que no recordaba cómo llegar a tu casa

- ¿A no?, pero si ella me dijo que...

- No, ella le dice eso a todos pero no es cierto es un juego.

Cuando me fije ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, con Jake el tiempo pasa muy rápido apunte para mis adentros.

-Bueno te veo luego tengo clase de química y el profesor se molestara si llego tarde- se despidió con la mano y se alejó.

Se fue y se llevó con el toda la paz y felicidad que habían embargado mi alma por eses instantes en su compañía.

El día paso con extremada lentitud y me alegro cuando la campana al fin sonó anunciando el termino de labores escolares almenos por hoy.  
>Al salir note que alguien me estaba mirando desde el bosque, esto me puso nerviosa, últimamente ha habido desaparecidos por el bosque muy seguido, me da miedo ser la próxima víctima de estos raptos.<br>Cuando una voz familiar me llamo desde aquella oscuridad con algo de nerviosismo y vergüenza casi tangibles.

- ¡Leah!- grito

Seguí caminando como si estuvieran llamando a otra persona, muy molesta como para darle la cara de nuevo. En ese momento algo me agarro el brazo con firmeza y no me pude zafar.

- ! Suéltame o grito ¡- le amenacé mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos

- Por favor escúchame y... Leah no llores. - lo ignore y seguí tratando de soltarme - Leah, voltea y mírame

-¿Para que, para que te burles más de mí?, ¿o para decirle a mi prima todo el daño que me han hecho y reírse juntos de mí?- mi voz se quebraba continuamente, pero no importaba no iba a detenerme.- ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente mi dolor? ¿Quieres verme postrada ante ti llorando y suplicando que vuelvas a mi?, idiota te estoy hablando escúchame y contéstame

- No, Lee-lee yo nunca me eh burlado de ti, lo que paso con Emilly fue... un error, un error muy grande y no fue apropósito

- No claro que no, ella te obligo- le dije con amargo sarcasmo

- Esto no debió pasar y lo siento mucho. pero a pesar de todo yo te amo-

Y pronuncio esa frase con tal seriedad, amor y seguridad que casi le creo, casi pero no


	4. No te puedo olvidar

Luche por soltarme y esta vez el no opuso resistencia, corrí asía ningún sitio en particular derramando lagrimas por todo el camino hacia first beach. Lo que menos quería era derrumbarme y gracias a este encuentro forzado había caído de la forma más dolorosa que había, mi pecho dolía, dolía demasiado como para soportarlo no quería, debe haber una forma de olvidarme de Sam para siempre.

Pero es difícil convencerme de que olvidarlo es lo que realmente quiero, hay en mí un fuerte sentimiento de amor hacia ese maldito que me humillo. Lo odio por el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar, lo odio por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, lo odio por cambiarme por mi prima la que era casi mi hermana.

Tengo miedo de no poder dejar esto atrás. Se supone que cuando te enamoras de adolecente siempre terminas con el corazón roto, no se porque entonces le creía cuando me decía que se casaría conmigo, que seriamos felices aquí, los dos juntos, en el lugar que nos vio nacer.

Teníamos nuestra vida planeada, todo estaba previsto nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo. Era mi cuento de hadas en la vida real, nada me faltaba, era completamente dichosa, en la cima de la felicidad. Pero quizá ese fue el problema las personas comunes sufrían antes de obtener su pedacito de felicidad, yo era la excepción, nunca había tenido problemas, mi vida siempre fue perfecta desde mi nacimiento. Una persona no podía ser tan feliz, no tenía derecho y por eso ahora me revuelco en cuchillas filosas.

Me seco las lágrimas y miro hacia abajo, estaba en el acantilado más alto de la playa de media luna. Es demasiado alto, con miedo retrocedí un paso al hacerlo tropecé con una roca que estaba suelta, maldije para mis adentros. Me quede ahí tirada las fuerzas me fallaban no podía levantarme, cerré los ojos con frustración, no intente mas levantarme, me voltee y grite, de frustración, de dolor, de impotencia. A medio grito la voz me fallo y me solté a llorar.

Mirando hacia el bosque divise un gran lobo negro, era enorme y me miraba como si entendiera el porqué de mi dolor. Su mirada era una mezcla de sentimientos; dolor, culpa, lastima y algo que no supe descifrar. Tarde en reaccionar viendo el lobo me perdí en sus inteligentes ojos negros, me levante y cori a mi casa pasando a tres metros del lobo, el cual era más grande de lo que podía apreciar, esperaba que no me atacara.

Intente correr lo más rápido que podía, aun sabiendo que si el inmenso animal me seguía no lograría escapar. Fue un verdadero alivio ver como las casitas empezaban empezar a aparecer cada vez más continuamente.

Mi mama esperaba en la puerta con cara de preocupación, si eso era ahora pero cuanto me viera cambiaria totalmente su expresión, la conocía demasiado bien.

Ni bien me vio, tal como predije, cambio su cara por una enfurecida y como de costumbre en ella no había fisuras ni rastro de la preocupación que tenia hasta hace poco.

¿Pero donde has estado? - frunció el seño hasta que sus cejas se unieron.

En el acantilado, tranquila ni tarde tanto- esperaba que de verdad se calmara.

¿Qué hora crees que es Leah?

Realmente no lo sabia pero no podía ser tan tarde, entonces mire bien el cielo estaba oscuro, casi negro ¿Cuanto en realidad habría tardado?

Puess… no lo se –me encogí de hombros

Son las ocho, salías del colegio a las tres de la tarde son cinco horas de diferencia, ¿eso es no tardar tanto? -dude un momento- Contéstame

Si, creo que si – baje la cabeza y me encamine hacia mi habitación

¿A dónde vas ahora?

A mi cuarto ¿a donde mas iría?

Me miro de una manera muy poco común en ella, era compasión ella lo sabia, y si ella lo sabia lo sabia todo la Push y tal vez también Forks. Camine con la cabeza baja, subí las escaleras y escuche a Seth cantar aquella canción de Enrique Iglesias "Gracias a ti". Retuve las lagrimas y abrí de sopetón la puerta de su habitación; apague el estéreo, saque el USB y lo avente por la ventana.

Me miro con algo de miedo y lastima, no pregunto nada simplemente se dirigió hacia afuera supongo que para recuperar su memoria. Ahora esa canción era mi enemiga l odiaba por que era mi historia con Sam que luego se vio bruscamente acabada.


	5. ¿Embarazada?

Me acosté en mi cama y abrace mi almohada, buscando un consuelo hundí mi cara en ella pero olía a Sam; madera y tierra húmeda. Y pensar que apenas hace seis días nos habíamos entregado en esta cama mientras Sue se llevo a mi hermano a comprar ropa y Harry se fue de pesca con el padre de Jacob y el abuelo de Quil.

Me dolía sobre manera que me dejara en menos de un día, si habíamos pasado toda nuestra vida juntos y enamorados, o eso creía yo, desde niños siempre nos quisimos demasiado.

El me celaba mucho, nunca pudo caerle bien Jake porque él se la vivía tratando de conquistarme, y no era el única que tenia pretendientes Rebeca Black quería quedarse con Sam. Los Black nos querían separar pero nunca pudieron y ahora esa Young lo había logrado y la odiaba por ello.

Después de eso el empezó a desaparecer constantemente, recuerdo como me molestaba que no me dijera a donde iba, pensaba que me engañaba y se revolcaba con alguna perra de por ahí. Pero el me juraba que en su vida no existía otra que no fuera yo.

Ahora esos recuerdos que en algún momento me hicieron sonreír ahora solo hacen que mi corazón arda, me dificulta la respiración y me tire a llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto.

De momentos los brazos me temblaban de puro odio a Emilly, la odio de verdad que lo hago


End file.
